


【FANVID】Not a Lover 不是爱人

by TikoBarnes



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Freebatch Fanvid, M/M, 不是爱人, 日渐防沉迷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes
Summary: Apart from the name, it's just an ordinary fateNot a lover
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	【FANVID】Not a Lover 不是爱人

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cripsk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripsk/gifts).



[YouTube](https://youtu.be/MFK_H0k3380)

[bilibili](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1mT4y1E7e7)


End file.
